Photoshop Flowey/W walce
Photoshop Flowey jest ostatnim bossem na Neutralnej Ścieżce. Gdy Asgore zostaje zabity przez Flowey'ego, ten kradnie DUSZE sześciu ludzi i wielokrotnie zwiększa swoją siłę przybierając postać przerażającej istoty o nazwie Photoshop Flowey. Po swojej przemianie zyskuje całkowitą kontrolę nad grą, co pokazuje przez wyłączenie gry, a następnie zmienienie nazwy gry i pliku zapisu świata. Gdy próbujemy odtworzyć swój plik, po chwili pojawia się Flowey i kasuje nasz stary plik zapisu. Przebieg walki Sama walka nie jest skupiona na mechanice RPG, lecz upodabnia się do typowego bullet hell, w którym należy unikać ogromnych ilości pocisków, których unikanie polega często na dobrych umiejętnościach lub na szczęściu. Podczas ataków z samym Flowey'em należy uważać, aby nie zredukował naszego zdrowia do zera. Trzeba bardzo ostrożnie unikać jego ataków, jednakże nie zawsze da się ich ominąć ze względu na szybki i chaotyczny przebieg walki. Należy jednak starać się, aby przyjmować jak najmniejszą ilość obrażeń. Photoshop Flowey atakuje następującym arsenałem broni: * Kolczaste pnącza. * Promienie laserowe. * Bomby zrzucane z górnej części ekranu. * Gwieździste pociski, które przypominają typowe ataki w grze. * Cierniste kule, które odbijają się o krawędzie ekranu. * Wielki promień wystrzeliwany z ust, gdy gracz stoi cały czas na dolnej, środkowej części ekranu. Można to poznać po tym, jak w jego ustach ładuje się wielki promień. * Dłonie, które zamieniają się w muchołówki, zjadające rój much. * Miotacze ognia, atakujące u boków ekranu. * Pierścienie składające się z zabójczych nasion, które są wystrzeliwane w stronę gracza. * Miotacze, strzelające długimi pociskami przypominającymi palce. Wystrzeliwane są w boki i lecą poziomymi liniami. * Dusze, które atakują w specyficzny sposób Wykorzystanie jednej z dusz spawnuje różnorakie białe ataki. Są to głównie duże ilości ruchomych, białych przedmiotów, które zadają obrażenia. Gracz musi przejść przez ciasne przejścia i zdobyć przycisk "ACT", który pozwala mu wezwać pomoc. Typy ataków: ** Pierwszy atak składa się z ruchomych noży, które przesuwają się i kręcą w miejscu. Jeden z nich jest zastąpiony przyciskiem "ACT". Nawiązują one do przedmiotu Toy Knife i DUSZY, która dotyczy tej broni. ** Drugi atak składa się z rękawic, które kręcą się w okrężnej drodze, przesuwając się przy okazji w górę i w dół. Jedna z nich zastąpiona jest przyciskiem "ACT". Nawiązują one do Tough Glove oraz DUSZY, która dotyczy tej broni. ** Trzeci atak składa się z butów, które przesuwają się, unosząc się w górę i w dół. Pod nimi znajduje się mur z gwiazdek. Jeden z tych butów jest zastąpiony przyciskiem "ACT". Nawiązują one do Ballet Shoes oraz DUSZY, która ich dotyczy. ** Czwarty atak składa się z dwóch rzędów książek, z których wychodzą negatywne słowa. Jeden z tych wyrazów zastąpiony jest przyciskiem "ACT", który zamienia je w pozytywne. Nawiązują one do Torn Notebook oraz DUSZY, która jego dotyczy. ** Piąty atak składa się z trzech patelni, które podrzucają co jakiś czas ogniste płomyki spadające na dół ekranu. Każda z tych patelni podrzuca ich kilka i jedno z tych płomieni zastąpione jest przyciskiem "ACT". Nawiązują one do Burnt Pan oraz DUSZY, która jej dotyczy. ** Szósty atak spawnuje pistolet, który strzela pociskami w miejsca oznaczone czerwonymi celownikami. Broń celuje w miejsca, gdzie stoi DUSZA gracza, więc nie może on stać w miejscu. Jeden z pocisków zastapiony jest przyciskiem "ACT". Nawiązuje on do Empty Gun i DUSZY, która jego dotyczy. Naciśnięcie "Z" przy przycisku "ACT" wyświetli komunikat "Wezwałeś pomoc.", co spowoduje przemienienie wszystkich białych ataków w zielone, które po dotknięciu odnowią część życia. Nieużycie funkcji "ACT" nie powoduje progresji w walce. Ataki zadawane przez dusze ranią gracza, lecz nie zabiją go. Zdrowie DUSZY przestanie maleć, gdy spadnie do minimum. Po przetrwaniu wszystkich ataków ludzkich DUSZ, odchodzą one od Flowey'ego, obdarowując DUSZĘ gracza zielonymi bonusami, które odnowią jego zdrowie. Następnie punkty obrony Flowey'ego spadną do zera, czyniąc go podatnym na ataki gracza. Podczas tej fazy, gracz jest atakowany pociskami w chaotyczny sposób, aby jak najszybciej go zniszczyć. Podczas walki spadają przyciski "FIGHT" oraz zielone bonusy, które odnawiają część zdrowia. DUSZA musi starać się unikać pocisków, uderzając systematycznie bossa opcją ataku. Musi również łapać co jakiś czas zielone bonusy, aby nie został zabity. Zredukowanie jego zdrowia spowoduje, że Flowey oszuka gracza, udając że go pokonał, następnie wczytując stary ZAPIS i uderzając go promieniem, który redukuje jego zdrowie do zera. Po wykonaniu ataku Flowey bawi się ZAPISem, w którym wielokrotnie cofa stan i atakuje gracza w momencie jego nieuwagi. Po chwili przestaje go "zabijać", zostawiając go z garstką zdrowia. DUSZA otoczona pociskami nie ma wyjścia. Flowey więzi gracza i mówi mu, że wezwanie pomocy już mu nie pomoże. Następnie pojawia się przycisk "ACT", który po użyciu niczego nie dokonuje. Boss zbliża swoje pociski do DUSZY, która po dotknięciu nie zabija go, lecz odnawia jego zdrowie. Flowey jest zdziwiony i zmieszany, po czym próbuje wczytać ZAPIS, lecz coś zaczyna przewyższać jego determinację, przez co traci zdolność do manipulowania punktami ZAPISu. Ostatecznie DUSZE buntują się i uderzają go z pełną siłą, przywracając jego formę kwiatka. Na końcu walki gracz ma możliwość zabicia lub oszczędzenia go. Zabicie powoduje, że w następnej grze walka z nim zostanie pominięta, a on sam uśmierci Asgore w następnej rozgrywce. Jedynie True Reset sprawi, iż Flowey zacznie walczyć z graczem. Oszczędzenie go sprawi, że Flowey nie zrozumie postępowania gracza i ostrzega go, że jak go oszczędzi, on zabije wszystkich, na których zależy protagoniście. Ponowne oszczędzanie go powoduje, iż staje się on coraz bardziej zmieszany i po 13 próbach oszczędzenia go, ostatecznie ucieka. Gracz otrzyma też poradę, która mówi mu jak może zdobyć "lepsze zakończenie". Cytaty Przed Walką * Czołem! To ja, Flowey. Kwiatek Flowey! * Jestem Ci bardzo wdzięczny. * Wywinąłeś niezły numer temu staremu głupcowi. * Bez Ciebie nigdy bym go nie pokonał. * Ale teraz, z TWOJĄ pomocą... * Już NIE ŻYJE. * A ja ZDOBYŁEM ludzkie DUSZE! * Chłopie! Byłem tak długo pusty w środku... * To niesamowite uczucie mieć znowu w sobie DUSZE. * Czuję, jak we mnie krążą. * Ty nic nie czujesz, prawda? * Cóż, to świetnie. * W każdym razie, mam tylko sześć DUSZ. * Potrzebuję jeszcze tylko jednej... * Zanim stanę się BOGIEM. * Wtedy, z moimi nowymi mocami... * Potwory. * Ludzie. * Wszyscy. * Pokażę im PRAWDZIWE znaczenie tego świata. ** Och, i nawet nie myśl o ucieczce do swojego starego PLIKU ZAPISU. Przepadł na ZAWSZE. 'gra została zapisana'' ** Rany, gdybyś tylko miał jakiś PLIK ZAPISU, do którego mógłbyś uciec... Ale byłeś zbyt GŁUPI by to zrobić! 'gra nigdy nie została zapisana'' * Ale nie martw się. Twój stary przyjaciel FLOWEY...Pracował nad zamiennikiem dla ciebie! Zapiszę Cię w momencie Twojej śmierci, abyś mógł patrzeć jak rozrywam Cię na krwawe kawałki. Znowu, znowu i znowu... * Co? Naprawdę myślisz, że zdołasz mnie powstrzymać? * Hee hee hee... * Naprawdę JESTEŚ Idiotą. W walce * Nie... NIE!! TO się nie dzieje naprawdę! Ty... TY... 'jego zdrowie spadnie do 0' * Ty IDIOTO. * Hee hee hee. NAPRAWDĘ myślałeś... * Ty...uh... Mógłbyś PRZESTAĆ? Tak, TY! Jesteś BEZNADZIEJNY. próbujemy uciec przez otaczające nas krążki * Że zdołasz mnie POKONAĆ?! Jestem BOGIEM tego świata. A TY? Jesteś BEZNADZIEJNY. Beznadziejny i do tego sam...Właśnie tak! Twoi ŻAŁOŚNI przyjaciele...Ci teraz nie pomogą. Wezwij pomoc. Śmiało! Krzycz w ciemność! "Mamusiu! Tatusiu!" "Niech mi ktoś pomoże!" Zobacz jak to wspaniale wygląda! * Ale nikt nie przychodzi. Cóż za rozczarowanie! Nikt inny...Nie zobaczy jak UMIERASZ!!! * Co? Jak Ty to...? Cóż, może po prostu... * Gdzie... Gdzie są moje moce?! Dusze...? Co one robią? * NIE!! NIE!! NIE MOŻECIE TEGO ZROBIĆ!!! POWINNYŚCIE MNIE SŁUCHAĆ!! PRZESTAŃCIE!!! PRZESTAŃCIE TO ROBIĆ!!!!! PRZEEEESTAŃCIE!!!!! Po walce * Wiedziałem, że to w sobie masz! 'ATAK' * Bawisz się moimi uczuciami! Wiedziałem, że to w sobie masz! 'po okazaniu za 1 razem OSZCZĘDZENIA' * ... Co ty robisz? Myślisz, że dostałem nauczkę? Nie. #1 * Darowanie mi życia nic nie zmieni. Tylko moja śmierć może to zakończyć. '#2' * Jeśli mi pozwolisz żyć... Powrócę. #3 * Zabiję Cię. #4 * Zabiję wszystkich. #5 * Zabiję wszystkich, których kochasz. #6 * ... #7 * ...? #8 * ... Dlaczego? #9 * ... Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie... Taki miły? #10 * Nie mogę tego zrozumieć. #11 * Nie mogę tego zrozumieć!' #12' * Ja po prostu nie mogę tego zrozumieć... '#13' Przegrana * To tylko zły sen... Z którego NIGDY się nie obudzisz! otworzenie gry po śmierci * Hee hee hee. Naprawdę myślałeś, że zadowolę się tylko jedną Twoją śmiercią? za 1 razem * Żałosne... Teraz NAPRAWDĘ zginiesz! za 2 razem * Hee hee hee. Zastanawiałeś się może co się stanie, jeśli mnie pokonasz? 'za 3 razem' * Nic nie łapiesz? Nie ma czegoś takiego jak szczęśliwe zakończenie. Tylko to pozostało...! za 4 razem * Jesteś aż tak zaciekły...? Hee hee hee... za 5 razem * Czy Ty dajesz się zabić... Specjalnie? DZIWNE. 'za 6 razem' * Tak szczerze, to walka z Tobą jest bardzo zabawna... Więc nawet jeśli jesteś dziwny, to nie szkodzi! za 7 razem * Pewnie się zastanawiasz kiedy się znudzę tym ciągłym wygrywaniem... Chcesz zobaczyć moją odpowiedź? 'za 8 razem' * Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? za 9 razem * Hee hee hee. Naprawdę myślałeś, że mi uciekniesz? włączenie gry Ciekawostki * Przejście walki bez przyjęcia ani jednego ciosu JEST możliwe (nie wliczając obrażeń po zredukowaniu całego życia bossa, ponieważ one są nieuniknione), lecz jest to niesamowicie trudne i wymaga ogromnego szczęścia, zarówno jak i umiejętności. Walka sama w sobie jest bardzo zależna od RNG (Random Number Generation - algorytm polegający na losowym wybieraniu danych wartości), co czyni ten bullet hell prawie niemożliwym do uniknięcia bez szkód. * Jeden z jego dialogów nawiązuje do dialogu Pokey'a Minch'a z Earthbound, gdzie pierwsza słowa są kopiowane, ale zakończnie jest inne - Pokey mówi na koniec o teksie z błaganiem - inspirując modlitwę - że, według niego, Ness na koniec powie - "posikałem się w spodnie", a Flowey tego nie mówi, sprawiając że jego dialog jest mniej zły niż Pokey'a. * Gdy gracz zginie 9 raz, jego dialog jest podobny do jego mowy jako Asriel w epilogu. de:Photoshop Flowey/Im Kampf en:Photoshop Flowey/In Battle fr:‎Oméga Flowey/En Combat ru:Флауи/В бою Kategoria:Postacie w walkach